


Frank wasn't gay.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank wasn't gay. Atleast thats what he told himself as he bounded the train to New York, slipping into a spare single.





	Frank wasn't gay.

Frank wasn't gay. Atleast thats what he told himself as he bounded the train to New York, slipping into a spare single. The train was mostly empty, which wasn't surprising saying it was 11 pm. He just needed to see Gerard, needed the real thing and not a buffering computer screen. He sunk down low and closed his eyes, feeling the ache in the back of his head. When he finally got to New York, he walked quickly, almost ran to Gerards apartment block and up the six flight of dark stairs. He knocked once and bounced on his toes, feeling his heart pound and his stomach clench.  _Gerard._ As soon as the door swung open, Frank leeped at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing tightly. 

"I missed you."

"I missed you, Frankie." Gerard breathed, holding Franks waist tightly as he kicked the door shut. When he pulled away, he took in Gerards tired face and the greasy hair, feeling his stomach swoop before he took a step closer, sliding a hand up Gerards neck.

"Frankie?"

"I really really missed you." Frank mumbled before tugging Gerards neck down, until their noses touched. Frank tilted his head, leaning forward to brush their lips together lightly, barely even a kiss until Gerard pressed into it, making a happy noise and grabbing Franks waist. Surprisingly, it felt completely normal to Frank, letting their lips move against eachother until he licked at Gerards lip, moaning at the first brush of tongue. Gerard was the first to pull away, looking down at Frank with soft eyes. 

"Oh."

"Yeah." Frank whispered, taking a step back and fumbling with fingers. 

"Linda?"

"Doesn't know i'm here. I just..I had to see you." Frank admitted, sucking his lip as Gerard tugged him closer. 

"S'only been three weeks."

"Only." Frank huffed, letting Gerard kiss his frown away. They didn't break apart this time, not even when Gerard pressed him into the door or pushed down his jacket slowly. When they did pull away, Frank took Gerards hand, leading him into the dump of a room before they were kissing again, Frank almost tripping over a heap of comic books as he tried to get to Gerards bed. He broke apart to snort, glancing at his feet before at Gerards eyes. He looked so open and honest as his fingers trailed down the front of Franks top.

"I missed you. So much." Gerard whispered, moaning as Frank yanked him in for a kiss. It was rougher this time, and all Frank wanted was to get on Gerards stupid bed. He yelped as Gerard lifted him up, breaking apart to laugh when Gerard lay him on the bed.

"Smooth, Gee."

"Thanks. I thought so too." Gerard smiled widely, showing all his cute little teeth. Frank had to laugh, knowing Gerard was proud of himself.

"God, you're a dork. A dork whos wearing to much clothes." Frank tugged at his t-shirt, grinning when he pulled it off. He touched the pale skin, feeling the give under his finger tips. 

"So fucking gorgeous." Frank mumbled, grinning when Gerard blushed and pushed up Franks t-shirt, smoothing his hands over the skin when he finally pulled it off. Then they were kissing again, lips slowly moving against eachother as Frank tugged him in, he ended up sighing when Gerard held himself up, breaking the kiss to latch onto Gerards wrist. He didn't expect the loud moan as he did it, but finally got Gerards weight on him, pinning him to the sheets.

"I'm gonna crush you."

"You're not. Want to feel you. Kiss me." Gerards lips were soft and wet as Frank licked into them, pulling him closer until he could barely breath. He held him there, wrapping his legs around Gerards waist and moaning when he could feel just how hard Gerard was against his ass. He pushed down against him, letting Gerard take the hint and start rocking his hips. He had to break the kiss to watch his face, lips parted as he moaned quietly. 

"I want you to fuck me." Frank admitted, grinning at the wide eyes as he leaned in for another kiss. Frank could barely focus, ending up sucking on Gerards tongue as he humped against him. He moved his hand down to unbuckle Gerards jeans, sliding his fingers into his boxers and watching Gerard break apart to gasp as he wrapped his fingers around his length.

"Please?"

"Anything you want, Frankie." Gerard forced out, squeezing his eyes shut as Frank kept stroking him. He couldn't stop watching Gerards face, needing to see him cum. He kissed his jaw as Gerard pulsed in his hand.

"C'mon. I wanna see you." 

Gerard thrust into Franks hand twice before he was gripping Franks hair at the roots, crying out as he came. He stroked him through it before kissing him softly, mumbling  _you're so beautiful_ against his lips. Gerard moaned sleepily, tugging at Franks jeans until he could kick them off. Gerard laughed when he realised Frank wasn't wearing boxers, nudging his nosr against Franks jaw.

"You had hopes."

"Or it's laundry day." Frank lied, grinning when Gerard mumbled  _yeah right._

"Have you done this before?"

"No." Frank admitted, pushing himself up on his elbows as Gerard kissed down his chest. He collapsed against the mattress the moment a fingertip brushed his boner.

"It'll hurt more if you get off first." Gerard admitted, glancing up at Frank before back at his hand which he wrapped around his length. 

"I can wait." Frank whispered, arching up into the touch as Gerard smirked. He flipped him off and shivered when Gerard leaned down to tongue the head, he automatically laced his fingers into Gerards hair, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch him suck him down. He moaned and shivered, thrusting up towards the tight, wet heat. 

"Okay. Can't wait."

Gerard hummed around his length and then there was a hand on his hips, pinning him down against the mattress. It pushed Frank over the edge, cumming into Gerards mouth without warning and moaning loudly. Gerard sucked him through it before shuffling up the bed, parting Franks lips with his finger tips before leaning close. The moment Franks own cum coated his tongue was the hottest in his life. He pushed himself forward, moaning at he licked into Gerards mouth and cleaned him up, keeping some in his mouth as they kissed roughly. Frank had no idea how fucking cum sharing could be so  _hot._ His cock felt to sensitive as he grew hard again, whining when Gerard wrapped a hand around him.

"Hurts."

"Shh. Just.." and then he started stroking again, sending shivers right up Franks spine. It felt like to much but also not enough. He thrust into his hand, moaning quietly.

"Fuck you."

"Yeah. I'm getting there." Gerard mumbled making Frank laugh, he almost missed the hand sliding down between his legs, sucking in a breath as it brushed his hole. 

"You good?"

"Yeah. C'mon."

Frank tensed up at the stretch, biting his lip as Gerard pushed fully in, stroking his hip gently. It didn't hurt, just felt weird as Gerard started to move his finger.

"It'll get better. Stop the fight you're having in your head."

"Shut up." Frank snorted, relaxing. Gerard took the chance to add a second finger, kissing his jaw and cooing softly. Frank tried to stick it, but honestly it just  _sucked._ He voiced it to Gerard who just laughed quietly and pulled away, leaning over to grab some lube from his drawer. The slide was easier when he pushed in again, and Frank could understand why someone would find it pleasurable, but he didn't. Not until Gerard added his third finger and brushed something inside Frank that made him cry out. 

"There?"

"Yes, yes! Can you do that again?"

The fingers brushed it again as Frank gripped Gerards hair, orgasm sneaking up quickly as Gerard fingered him faster, opening him up and watching Franks face. 

"Wanna make you cum like this. So fucking hot, Frankie. Can I? Please? Please cum for me." Gerard rambled until Franks hips arched off the bed and his mind went white. He could faintly register the scream that echoed through the room as Gerard milked him through it before pulling his fingers out slowly.

"Holy fucking shit. Get your cock in me!" 

Gerard finally got rid of his fucking jeans and kneeled between Franks legs, 

"You planned ahead, right? Bring a rubber?"

"I didn't plan ahead! What 22 year old doesn't have condoms?" Frank panted and watched Gerard cover himself in lube. He shrugged and shuffled closer, glancing up and waiting for Franks nod. He pushed in slowly, watching Frank screw up his face and grip the sheets. He felt so much bigger than his fingers, to big as Gerard lifted Franks hips up slightly, sliding a pillow under them.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." Gerard took one of his hands, sliding his fingers between Franks as he squeezed. When Gerard eventually bottomed out, he let Frank breath through it and leaned down to kiss the small tears away.

"Talk to me. Want me to stop?"

"No. Hurts." 

"I know, Frankie. I'm gonna take real good care of you love. Just relax, okay?"

"Hard to when I feel like i'm gonna split in two." Frank grinned, opening his eyes to met Gerards. He kissed him gently before Frank nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay." Gerard echoed, pulling out slightly to thrust back in and wstching Franks face. He kept a close eye, not relaxing until Frank gripped onto his hand tighter and whined.

"There!"

Gerard set a quick pace, thankfully finding his prostate again before he leaned up to hold Franks wrists against the pillow, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit! Gerard! Gerard!" Frank moaned loudly, hips meeting Gerards as he came all over their stomachs. He fucked him through it before kneeling up and pushing Franks legs up a little higher, thrusting in fast and hard as he felt his orgasm curl in his stomach.

"Fuck! Fuck, come on Gee! Cum for me!" 

Gerards entire body tensed as he came, barely registering the fact he was cumming deep inside him until it was to late. He collapsed against Franks body, panting into his chest as he pulled out slowly.

"Ah. Ah! Shit. Hurts."

"Sorry." Gerard collapsed on top of him fully, sighing happily as legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders. Frank kissed his forehead and held his close.

"I love you."

"I love you." Gerard promised. They refused to move, letting sleep over come them. 

-

Frank woke up to an empty apartment but to a drawing on the kitchen island, a large picture of a Strawberry. 

 _I love you berry much!! Gonna get coffee & pancakes. stay naked!!_

So maybe Frank was gay. And maybe he finally didn't care. 


End file.
